Swamp Thing (Injustice: Gods Among Us)
Summary Swamp Thing is a plant elemental and protector of the Earth. He is a playable character in Injustice 2 and a featured character in the Year Three comic series. Dr. Alec Holland was a brilliant chemist and botanist who created a formula to stimulate hormonal growth in plant life. When Alec was working in his lab in Louisiana, he was killed by terrorists and after he died, his body was exposed to the formula and Alec was resurrected as a living elemental known as Swamp Thing, protector of the Green. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''6-A, possibly higher via Empowerment Name: Swamp Thing, Alec Holland Origin: Injustice (Composite) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Former Human doctor, Elemental Entity, Avatar of The Green Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8, can only be killed by destroying all plant matter in the universe), Regeneration (Low-Godly, will regenerate himself as long as plant-life exist in the Universe), Plant Manipulation (Has complete control over plant life that surrounds him and on Earth as the embodiement of the Green), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Empowerment (Swamp Thing's strength level is directly connected to plant life and Earth and he becomes stronger with it), Earth Manipulation, Creation (Can create limbs, projections and shields made of plants), Levitation (Can create wings from plants), Weapon Creation (Can create weapons made of plants, earth and wood), Transmutation (Can turn his hand into a tree or spawn a vine), Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Can alter his physical form thanks to his control over plants), Duplication (Can create clones and bodies for himself), Teleportation (Can teleport himself through the Green) Attack Potency:''' '''Continent level, possibly higher via Empowerment (Can fight the likes of Superman. Stronger than most heroes featured in the Injustice series. In his Arcade ending, he gets tired of humanity's constant fights and covers entire cities with plant life, sending the message that nature will take care of itself) Speed:''' '''Massively FTL+, higher with Teleportation Lifting Strength:' '''Class G+ ' Striking Strength:' '''Continent Class' (Can harm the likes of Superman and Brainiac) Durability:''' '''Continent level (Can easily endure strikes from beings like Superman and Wonder Woman. Immortality and regeneration make him hard to kill) Stamina:''' Likely Limitless as an avatar of the Green Range:' Extended melee range by sheer size, up to Planetary, possibly higher via the Green '''Standard Equipment:' None notable Intelligence:''' Unknown, though Alec Holland is a genius '''Weaknesses: Is vulnerable to fire and poison as an avatar of the Green, his mind can be corrupted by powerful technological beings like Brainiac. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Green Kingdom: Swamp Thing sinks his arms to the ground, only for them to resurface underneath the opponent, pulling them below the surface. The opponent then bounces off the ground, to which the enlarged hands of Swamp Thing emerge, pummeling the opponent into the stone walls. The hands then grab the opponent, then spread the opponent's back across the pointy rock, possibly breaking it. A gigantic hand then emerges from the bottom to lift the opponent back up to the surface, then slams them back down to the ground.